If You Were Mine
by Icy Amour
Summary: Arthur comes over for lunch to find a recently dumped Amelia. Will Arthur take a chance or will he stay in the friend zone? I'll give you a hint: Smut! UKfemUS.


**AN: As per the norm I own nothing! Sooooo...Yeah. Smut...Not really whole lot to say other then. Why can I only let Arthur top when America is a girl? LOL. Well whatever! This deserves the M rating very much. So enjoy all. Constructive comments encouraged.**

"Amelia! Amelia, it's Arthur. Are you home, love?" Arthur called as he let himself into the American girl's house. He had come over for the lunch they'd had planned for over a month ago and became concerned when the blonde girl did not answer.

"Amelia?" The Brit called out again as he walked down the front hall and began searching for the girl.

'Blast! Where the devil is she?' The bushy browed man thought as he walked into the living room and found a figure wrapped completely in a large American flag comforter lying on the couch.

Arthur sighed heavily as he walked toward the couch and knelt down.

"Amelia, are you in there?" The blonde man asked as the American gave a confirming grunt.

"Did something happen?" The Brit continued and was met with another affirmative grunt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur asked as he lifted the comforter exposing Amelia's head. The American looked up with red rimmed blue eyes and shook her head. Arthur clicked his tongue and chuckled at the girl.

"You look like Hell. Come on and get up. We're going to feed you and then clean you up," the Brit said as he rose and pulled the blanket off of the prone girl.

The American flinched at the sudden intrusion of the outside world and groaned. She rose slowly and straightened her Captain America pajamas. The pair then trekked into the kitchen.

Amelia took a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen island and laid her head on the countertop. Arthur went to work preparing their meal. He pulled out deli meats, sandwich toppings, and condiments.

"Would you like mayonnaise on your sandwich?" The Brit asked as he produced bread from the breadbox.

"Yesh, pleesh," the blonde girl said into the countertop. Arthur quickly put together two sandwiches and two glasses of milk. He set Amelia's food in front of her and brought his food around to sit next to her. They sat in silence for several moments eating their meal.

"The son of a bitch dumped me," the blonde girl said abruptly breaking the silence. Arthur quirked a bushy brow and gave the girl a sideways glance.

"Who? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone," he said flatly expertly hiding his true feelings on the matter.

"Yeah, we hadn't been together very long and I was real big on downplaying the situation," Amelia responded as she stared at her half eaten sandwich.

"You still haven't said who 'he' is," Arthur prodded as suspicion and dread crept into his mind.

The American shifted nervously in her seat.

"That's because you're going to be mad," the blonde girl responded looking everywhere but at Arthur. That simple statement confirmed the Brits fears and his blood boiled. He had suddenly lost his appetite and set his sandwich down.

"Francois?" The blonde man asked doing a fair job of covering his rage. Amelia nodded her head and stared at her food again.

"You should have known better," the Brit said coldly his eyes staring straight ahead and hands clenched into fists.

"I know," the American responded weakly.

"Stupid frog is a bloody fool and it's his lose," Arthur stated the timbre of his voice having shifted and his body relaxed. Amelia looked up at the British man in surprise.

"What?" The girl asked unable to come up with anything better to say.

"The git is a fool for not seeing what a treasure he had," the blonde man said as he turned his green eyes toward the American. Their eyes met and Amelia was taken aback by the gleam in Arthur's eyes.

'Is he looking at me with...No, it couldn't be that,' the American thought and turned her gaze away.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Amelia said as she moved to pick up her sandwich. She was surprised when Arthur grabbed her wrist and spun her stool so that they faced each other.

"If you were mine I would appreciate what I had. In fact, I'd be so inclined to lock you in my house so I wouldn't have to share you with anyone," Arthur said huskily as his lustful eyes connected with Amelia's.

"I'd dress you in nothing but silk and satin under garments. I'd put a little collar with a bell around your lovely neck so no matter where you were in the house I could find you," Arthur slowly ran a finger up and across Amelia's neck as if she had on the aforementioned collar. Shudders of desire ran down the Americans back at his touch.

"If you were mine, Amelia, I'd tie these lovely wrists to the head of my bed and make love to you every day," the Brit took each wrist in turn and kissed it. Amelia's breathe quickened and passion warmed her body.

"You'd never want for anything with me. All I'd ask is that you love me and I will be your slave," Arthur said as he released the girl's wrists and took her face into his hands. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers. Amelia pulled back and looked at Arthur with sad questioning eyes.

"I don't know if we should do this Arthur. I'm kind of on the rebound. I don't want to hurt you," the American said as she tried to move out of the Englishman's hold but Arthur held fast. He slid from his seat and brought his body as close to Amelia's as he could with her seated.

"Amelia I have wanted you for so long. I don't care if you hurt me. As long as I can say that you were mine for however long this lasts I will be happy," the Brit said as he leaned in again to kiss the blonde girl. Just before their lips met he paused and whispered against her lips.

"Will you be mine?"

Passion consumed Amelia as she threw her arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him hungrily.

A satisfied growl rumbled in Arthur's throat as he returned the kiss possessively. He slid his tongue along the American's lower lip and she opened herself to him. Their tongues came together in an age old dance exploring and tasting each other. Amelia brought her legs up and wrapped them around Arthur's torso. The Brit in turn took hold of the American under her rear and started carrying her toward the stairs.

"You gonna be able to carry me up those stairs, old man?" the blonde girl teased breaking their kiss. Arthur smiled and nipped the girl's neck producing a satisfying yelp.

"No one likes a sass mouth, love," the Englishman said as he mounted the stairs. Amelia was impressed by the Brit's stamina as he reached the top of the stairs. The blonde man quickly moved into the blue eyed girl's room and deposited her on the large bed.

Amelia watched as Arthur took hold of his sweater and pulled it over his head exposing his button up white shirt.

'Why does he have to wear so much clothing?' the American thought as her patience grew thin and she bounded off the bed.

Her nimble fingers took hold of the shirt buttons and swiftly undid them. The blonde girl rained kisses on each inch of flesh that exposed itself as she attacked the shirt. Arthur moved quickly and took hold of Amelia's wrists drawing her away from him

"Not so fast, love. It's more fun if you take it slow," the Brit purred. The American groaned and struggled against the Englishman's hold.

"But I want you now!" the blonde girl cried and threw herself at the green eyed man. Arthur quickly countered by catching the girl. Using that momentum he spun them around so that the pair tumbled to the mattress and he pinned the blue eyed girl.

"I hadn't planned on tying you down, but since you are being so stubborn I think I will," the Brit said coyly as he shimmied the pair toward the head board. In several swift movements the English man fastened the American's wrists to her headboard with his belt.

"You helped me pick this bed. Is this what you had in mind when I bought it?" Amelia asked as realization crept into her thoughts. The blonde man smiled at her wickedly.

"Spoilers," Arthur said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the girl's kiss swollen lips. He then trailed kisses along her jaw down to her neck as his hands slipped under her shirt to caress her breasts. Amelia gasped as his thumbs roughly brushed over her taught nipples.

"I should have thought to remove this before I bound you," the Englishman said as he pulled the pajama shirt upward. The blonde girl suddenly found herself blinded as Arthur tugged the shirt up to cover her eyes.

"Not fair dude," Amelia said her voice a mix of frustration and excitement.

"All's fair in love, poppet," Arthur said as his mouth descended on the American's defenseless breast his tongue swirling around the pert crown and then nipping it gently. His hand dealt with the other breast in a similar manner. The blue eyed girl squirmed and panted under the Brit's weight. Desire raged deep in her belly.

Abruptly, the blonde man moved from the American's breasts and kissed his way down along her stomach to the top of her pajama pants. He hitched a thumb into either side of the apparel and drew all her garments off.

Arthur adjusted his position and put himself between the American's knees. His hands rested on the blonde girls knees and slowly slid their way up along the inside of her thighs. Amelia shuddered at his intimate touch as those same hands now slid back to her knees and pressed her legs open. Arthur then lowered his face toward Amelia's hips.

Arthur's warm breath caressed the sensitive flesh of Amelia's womanhood and she took in a sharp breath. The Brit's tongue shot out quickly and flicked the American's clit. The blonde girl cried out in surprise and ecstasy.

"Arthur," she breathed as the Englishman's mouth descended on her. He suckled and lapped teasingly at the center of the blue eyed girl's need. Amelia could feel herself rising to her peak and bucked against the Brit's menstrations.

"Someone is feeling impatient aren't they?" Arthur said as he pulled away from Amelia and the girl whimpered disappointedly. The blonde girl felt the Englishman climb off the bed and she growled in frustration.

'Where the Hell is he going? I'm going to lose my mind over here,' the American thought, but was surprised when she felt him climb back onto the bed. Her hands were suddenly released and her top was removed. Amelia stared up into Arthur's smiling face.

"I wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes as I made love to you," the Brit said as he leaned down and kissed the American. Amelia felt her heart swell and she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

Arthur positioned his body between Amelia's legs and slowly slid into the American. The Brit took a sharp intact of breath as the girl's tightness surrounded him. It was as if she had been made just for him.

They moved together in a slow rhythm, but as their passion rose their movements became more frantic. Hands and lips roamed over every exposed inch of skin as their hips crashed together urgently. Amelia felt her body tighten and convulse as her release wrapped around her. She cried out and clung tightly to Arthur.

Moments later the Brit's body stiffened and he gasped for breath as he too found release.

The Englishman withdrew himself and collapsed on the bed next to Amelia. Possessively, Arthur snaked an arm around the girl's waist and drew her back against him.

"I love you, Amelia. I always have," the blonde man said into the girl's hair and kissed her scalp.

"I love you, too, Arthur," the American said with a contented sigh as they drifted off into sleep.


End file.
